communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-08
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 wikipedia schützen hallo avatar, gibt es eine möglichkeit unser mariowiki vor nicht registrierten benutzern zu schützen? Denn wir hatten schon viel Vandalismus in unserem Wiki von solchen leuten. Danke schonmal im voraus --Link1205 18:18, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Link1205. Es gibt eine Reihe von Möglichkeiten, um Zugriffe restriktiver zu gestalten. Wir greifen jedoch in der Regel nur bei wirklichen "Notfällen" zu dieser Maßnahme, da sonst für alle Benutzer die Beteiligung schwieriger wird. Normalerweise wird Spam und Vandalismus sehr schnell von den Wikia Helfern und Hausmeistern (Janitors) rückgängig gemacht und stellt kein großes Problem dar. Falls ihr wiederholt Probleme hattet und nicht glaubt, dass sich das ändert, sprich mich bitte noch einmal an und ich schaue mir den konkreten Fall dann genauer an. --Avatar 12:47, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) da bin ich wieder, wir hatten schon wiederholt Fälle von Vandalismus, etwa täglich kommt es zu solchen Ereignissen. Das Hauptproblem besteht darin, das diese Benutzer bloß einen sinnlosen Satz in einen neuen Artikel schreiben, oder gleich das ganze Wiki versauen, wobei sie denn viele "gute" Artikel mit dummen Kommentaren vollspammen. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, das sich daran was ändern wird. Und wenn das soweiter geht, haben wir mehr gesperrte IP Adressen als richtige Benutzer. Ich Liste dir mal ein paar Fälle auf: *Erstmal die Liste der bis jetzt schon gesperrten IP Adressen *Unsinnigen Text hinzugefügt hier *Kleine aber unschöne Änderung *Und noch ein Fall bis dahin --Link1205 13:02, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) wieder ein fall, zum glück bin ich oft online sonst hätte dieser benutzer wohl noch mehr unsinnige artikel erstellt. Aber könntest du nicht unser wiki vor nicht registrierten Benutzern schützen, bitte es nervt und auch andere angemeldete Benutzer haben sich schon bei mir beschwert, via icq und im forum.--Link1205 16:38, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jiippiie noch ein Idiot der unser Projekt stört, Avatar, könntest du bitte endlich unser wikipedia schützen http://de.mario.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_Bros.:_Spiele_und_Geschichten&action=history nochmal ein besonderer fall :Ok, habe es mir angesehen. Bisher ist das nicht ungewöhnlich viel (und oft scheint es ja eher jemand zu sein, der nicht bösartig ist, sondern unerfahren), aber ich habe mitbekommen, dass du es gerne restriktiver handhaben würdest. Falls einzelne Seiten besonders betroffen sind, dann kannst du die ja jetzt schon schützen. Wir haben ein großes englisches Wiki, in dem wir seit langer Zeit nur angemeldete Nutzer schreiben lassen, das ist das Muppet-Wiki. Ich habe deine Bitte dazu benutzt, noch einmal eine Diskussion im Community Team zu starten, wo die Vor- und Nachteile sind. Sollten wir zum Ergebnis kommen, dass sich das jedes Wiki selbst aussuchen können soll, dann werde ich das Mario-Wiki entsprechend einrichten. Und noch eine Information, die dich vielleicht interessiert: Aus dem Mario-Wiki werden momentan pro Tage mehr als 3.000 Seiten abgerufen. --Avatar 12:33, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe auf der Hauptseite Hallo, Avatar, nachdem ich in meinem Wiki MeerUndMehr die Farben der Boxen angepasst habe, ist auf der Hauptseite das Logo verschwunden, das bedeutet, überdeckt von der restlichen Sidebar. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du mal vorbeischauen? :Schon passiert. Du hattest "div"-Tags geöffnet, aber nicht wieder geschlossen. Und: Ich habe hier auf de.wikia.com immerwieder gesehen, dass es Seiten gibt, auf denen man sein Wiki vorstellen kann. Muss man da vorher etwas beantragen oder so? Mta 09:17, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, du kannst einfach die Seiten MeerUndMehr und LeCiel anpassen. Die Info-Boxen sollten bestehen bleiben (aber du kannst natürlich das Feld "Gründer" ändern - da stehe ich nur drin, weil ich den Import durchgeführt habe). Den Text "Gratis-Wiki Import" kannst du durch eine Beschreibung ersetzen. Als kleiner Hinweis solltest du ihn aber im neuen Text beibehalten. --Avatar 13:09, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Community Hallo Lieber Avatar! Ich bin grad bei Schritt 2 eine Wiki zu erstellen. Leider kam da dieser Punkt "Communitiy" mit dem ich nicht mehr so genau weiterwusste. Kannst du mir genauer etwas darüber erzählen, nicht das ich den Punkt auslasse und nachher etwas in der Wiki fehlt was ich eigentlich haben wollte (-; --Thomas Hoffmann 11:56, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Thomas. Unter Community gibst du einfach an, ob es schon eine Gruppe von Personen gibt, die sich mit dem Thema beschäftigen und die Interesse hätten, am Wiki mitzuarbeiten - oder deine Planung, wer sich noch an dem Wiki beteiligen könnte. Wir haben die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Wikis nur dann richtig funktionieren können, wenn es auch eine Reihe von Nutzern gibt, die sich einbringen. --Avatar 12:43, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki "Unteruns" Zuerst: Danke für die Hilfe auf der Hauptseite. Dann habe ich noch eine Frage: Im Unterunswiki, wo ich auch oft mitarbeite, gibt es nur einen Admin: Maus7... . Da Maus sogut wie nie da ist, und einige gesperrte Seiten dringend angepasst werden sollten (Charaktere) wollte ich fragen, ob du mich dort auch zu Admin machen könntest. Wenn Maus das nicht gefällt, kann sie ja Einspruch einlegen, doch ich würde gerne die Seiten anpassen, doch ich kann es momentan noch nicht. Mta 16:16, 17. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Das kann ich gerne machen (vermutlich morgen früh). Momentan ist der Import noch nicht komplett abgeschlossen und es wäre mir lieb, wenn die nächtlichen Skripte zuerst einmal drüber laufen würden. Ab morgen kannst du dann loslegen. --Avatar 16:33, 17. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt ist es Morgen, und im Wiki ist nichts drin! Ich denke mal, dass um 9 Uhr "die Nacht" vorbei ist. Dauert es noch lange? Mta 07:13, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und: Das mit dem Admin-Status für MtaÄ hat nicht geklappt. Könntest du da nochmal nachsehen? Danke im Voraus! Mta 11:08, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe dich (den Benutzer MtaÄ) jetzt zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 11:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und: Jedes Mal wenn ich auf die Zeit sehe, dann stimmt diese nicht mit der geschriebenen Zeit, zum Beispiel hier bei der Signatur, überein. Bei mir sind es 2 Stunden zu wenig, obwohl ich "Unterschied von Browser übernehmen" in meinen Einstellungen gedrückt habe. Ist das normal? :Das ist tatsächlich normal. Die Uhrzeit der Unterschriften wird in der Regel nicht der lokalen Zeit angepasst, sondern in UTC angegeben. Gerade in Wikis in denen auch Leute unterwegs sind, die in einer anderen Zeitzone leben, kann man somit besser sehen, wann genau eine Bearbeitung vorgenommen wurde. --Avatar 11:55, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Zum Unteruns-Wiki: Unter Uns wäre geeigneter als Unteruns. Mta 12:13, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Die Texte im Wiki müsstest du aber selbst ändern (z.B. die Hauptseite). --Avatar 12:27, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) 2 HDR-Wikis? Hallo Avatar, braucht es wirklich 2 Herr der Ringe Wikis? Es gibt auch die Gollopedia und von mir ausgesehen, würde ich vorschlagen die Gollopedia zu löschen, denn ich glaube nicht das es 2 Herr der Ringe Wikis braucht! Unsre de.lotr.wikia.com hat nun über 200 Artikel und wächst, die Gollopedia 30 und ist inaktiv --BanjoTooie 14:56, 20. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Tomsen hat mir schon geantwortet --BanjoTooie 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) phpBB-Forum für Olivion Ich habe in der Metal Gear Wiki ein PHP Forum entdeckt, das der Wiki perfekt angepasst ist! Könntest du mir so eins in der OblivioWiki einrichten, dann könnten die User auch über das Spiel diskutieren und vorallem zu Problemen, Artikel usw... in der Wiki. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar! --BanjoTooie 11:26, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan ist es noch nicht möglich, dass du direkt die Foren und deren Beschreibungen anpassen kannst. Du müsstest mir also einmal eine Liste der gewünschten Forenstruktur (+ kurze Beschreibung) zukommen lassen. Danach richte ich dir das Forum sofort ein. --Avatar 11:51, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Okay! Könnte das so gehn?: Das blau sollte durch ein Braun (#DFCAA0) ersetzt werden und die Linkfarbe vl. durch diese hier: #FFA54F. Shriffarbe bleibt schwarz, Die Shriftfarbe für die Themen und die Überschriften (#AC8751) --BanjoTooie 06:51, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, da haben wir uns missverstanden. Die Farben sind (momentan) erst mal nicht anpassbar. Ich bräuchte aber eine Liste der Foren-Namen und Beschreibungen von dir - also etwas in der Art: :::*Oblivion - The Elder Scrolls: Alles zu den Computerspielen :::*Oblivion-Wiki: Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen zum Wiki :::*Taverne (Offtopic): Alles, was in keine andere Kategorie passt... :::Damit kann ich dann eine erste Version einrichten. --Avatar 07:04, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Ah ich verstehe: :::*The Elder Scrolls (3 Themen) :::**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Alles zu The Elder Scrolls VI: Oblivion :::**Shivering Isles und Knights of Nine - Alles zu den preisgekrönten Add-ons :::**Andere TES Titel - Alles zu den Vorgängern :::*OblivioWiki (1 Thema) :::**Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern :::**Rappenkurier - alles rund zu neuen NEWS :::*Offtopic - Alles was nicht mit Oblivion und Wikis zu tun hat :::Hoffe das geht so. Mfg --BanjoTooie 11:28, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Bitte schön. Klappt hoffentlich alles. --Avatar 18:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank Avatar --BanjoTooie 13:17, 27. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage-Link Könnte man einen Interwikilink, von Golden Sun Universe zu deutschsprachigen Golden Sun Wiki und umgekehrt, herstellen? --Dr. Crisp 08:41, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Gerade erstellt. --Avatar 07:07, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. --Dr. Crisp 07:17, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ausstehende Antworten Wie ihr sicher schon festgestellt habt, habe ich einige Anfragen seit Ende letzer Woche noch nicht Bearbeitet. Das liegt daran, dass ich momentan sehr viel zu tun habe und dazu dann auch noch mein Arbeitsrechner leider seinen Geist aufgeben hat. Antworten gibt es heute abend oder spätestens morgen früh. --Avatar 08:36, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Mein neuer Rechner ist da... puh. --Avatar 11:48, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin im Luigiwiki Hallo Avatar! Ich habe Superluigi gefragt, ob er noch einen zweiten Admin in seinem Wiki möchte, und er hat ja gesagt! Kannst du das auch demnächst machen, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 12:18, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Bittest du Superluigi mir an dieser Stelle noch kurz sein OK zu hinterlassen? Dann mach ich es sofort. --Avatar 11:47, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Superluigi hat mir gestern gesagt, dass er hier signiert, steht alles auf seiner Benutzerseite. Mta 12:12, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, das reicht mir. Ich habe dich soeben zum Admin im LuigiWiki gemacht. --Avatar 12:23, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke sehr! Mta 12:24, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Google-maps-extension im Fahrrad-Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich wollte anfragen ob es möglich ist, für das Fahrrad-Wiki die google-maps-extension zu installieren. Diese könnte u.a. für so mache Städteseite nützlich sein. Schöne Grüße, --Diamant talk 16:57, 22. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 11:46, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Selbstgemachte Videos CollaborativeVideo (englisch)Ermöglicht die Erschaffung von gemeinschaftlichen Videos hinzufügen und editeren :Hallo, Avatar. Ok, das mach ich nicht mehr. Kleine bitte: Dieses Collabora Videodingens wäre ein sehr nützliches Tool für Videopedia. Könntest du mir es bitte freischalten? Danke und Gruß, BobaCartman 13:52, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Es dauert leider noch ein wenig, aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen. --Avatar 06:46, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Eingabefelder, die verschiedene Antworten anzeigen Hallo, Avatar! Im Witzewiki gibt es eine Bewertungsliste, in die man verschiedene Informationen geben kann. Nun möchte ich wissen: Gibt es eine Art "Eingabefeld" das richtig, falsch und die richtige Antwort zeigen kann? Das wäre sehr gut für mein Sprachenwiki, denn damit könnte man gelerntes wiederholen. Wenn du es zufällig weißt, könntest du mir dann Bitte ein Beispiel auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben? Ich finde dann sicher selbst heraus, wie es funktioniert. An sonsten: Kann ich dich noch Mal fragen? Mta 18:13, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin im Kirby-Wiki Hallo Avatar! Ich möchte Nitzudan helfen, das Kirby-Wiki auszubauen. Desswegen habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er noch einen zweiten Admin in seinem Wiki möchte, und auch er ist einverstanden. Kannst du das auch demnächst machen, wenn du Zeit hast? Mta 15:00, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin im übrigen selber kein Admin im Kirby-Wiki und würde auch gerne ein Admin im Kirby-Wiki werden, falls möglich.Nitzudan 15:04, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab sie auch verliehen, damit ihr gleich loslegen könnt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:16, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder?? Einige Bilder sind verschwunden, warum das denn?? Mta 10:40, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Und beim erneuten hochladen sind die Bilder trotzdem nicht da. :Bitte gib mir möglichst präzise Informationen - z.B. in welchem Wiki und unter welchem Namen. Sind die Bilder in einem Artikel eingebunden gewesen und werden jetzt nicht mehr angezeigt? Bisher gab es noch keine weitere Fehlermeldung. --Avatar 10:46, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::In MeerUndMehr, Luigiwiki, Mariowiki, Kirby-Wiki, Unter Uns-wiki, ... und ich glaube fast, in allen Wikis! Auch die Logos sind weg. Mta 10:48, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Bei mir dauert es momentan relativ lange, bis Bilder angezeigt werden - aber nach einer kurzen Pause sind sie da. Kannst du z.B. http://images.wikia.com/mario/de/images/b/bc/Wiki.png direkt aufrufen? Siehst du dort dann das Bild oder nicht? Ich geb's mal an die Technik weiter ob auch andere Nutzer das Problem haben. --Avatar 11:00, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::: Jetzt sind die Bilder wieder da. Mta 11:35, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Dann wird wohl einer der Server (oder ein deutscher Provider?) kurzzeitig Schluckauf gehabt haben. Aber gut, dass es wieder bei dir funktioniert. --Avatar 11:38, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein Anliegen: Skins und Sidebars kann ich nur als Admin wirklich anpassen: Und J.C.K. vom Startrek-Nitpicker hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihm in dem Bereich helfe. Mta 15:12, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin Hallo, ich möchte, dass MtaÄ bei Startrek-Nitpicker Admin wird, geht das? J.C.K. 15:35, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist kein Problem. Ich weiß, dass deine Lernkurve momentan recht steil ist, deswegen mach ich es schnell selbst - aber als Hinweis: Da du "Bürokrat" in deinem Wiki bist (weil du der Gründer bist), kannst du auch selbst Nutzer zum Admin machen. Dazu musst du einfach die Seite Spezial:Makesysop aufrufen. Allerdings kannst du Nutzer nicht selbst de-administrieren. Dazu müsstest du dann jemanden vom Community Team (z.B. mich) ansprechen. --Avatar 06:40, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Neues Wiki Hallo Tim, ich habe jetzt schon das englische Spellbinder-Wiki beantragt, aber möchte gerne jetzt noch das französiche beantragen, weil ich jemanden gefunden habe, der mir die Texte übersetzen kann. Und gerne würde ich folgende Adresse nehmen, aber die habe kann ich nicht verwenden, weil das fr nicht aufgezeigt wird, wie damals, als ich das deutsche Spellbinder-Wiki erstellt habe. Kannst du mir irgendwie helfen??? --Ashka Harley 18:57, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Accounts löschen? Hallo Avatar, der Benutzer Ozelotx47 hatte im Forum vom GTA-Wiki gefragt, ob man Accounts löschen kann. Wie verhält sich das? Zaibatsu 19:18, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Das löschen eines Accounts bei einem Wiki ist leider nicht möglich. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das zieht natürlich die Frage nach sich, warum er den Account löschen möchte. Das Löschen eines Accounts ist technisch nicht vorgesehen, da sämtliche Benutzerbeiträge in der Datenbank damit versehen sind. Wenn er einfach nur nicht mehr aktiv sein möchte und sich um die Sicherheit seines Accounts sorgen macht, kann er einfach das Passwort auf einen sehr langen Zufallstext setzen. Falls er einen sehr guten Grund hat, dann kann der Account möglicherweise umbenannt werden. --Avatar 08:48, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Gute Gründe hat Ozelotx47 mit Sicherheit nicht... sein einziger Beitrag im Wiki lautet: "Ich hätte auch mal eine frage. Gibt es die möglichkeit sich hier abzumelden? Oder anders gesagt sein Account zu löschen?" Vielleicht hat er sich "versehentlich angemeldet, aber keine Ahnung. Danke für die Antworten! Zaibatsu 11:40, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Werbung ''Zugegeben - dein Trick ist gut und kreativ :-). Er wurde von uns bisher nicht berücksichtigt und meines Wissens bist du auch der erste, der darauf gekommen ist: Respekt! Dennoch muss ich dich bitten, die Änderung wieder rückgängig zu machen, da sie gegen unsere Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt. Wenn jemand für sich selbst Werbung unterdrückt, bringt es wenig, wenn wir ihn davon abhalten. Die Unterdrückung der Werbung für alle Besucher führt aber dazu, dass wir kein Geld einnehmen und früher oder später dicht machen müssen - das will ja auch keiner der Nutzer. --Avatar@Wikia 07:06, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar. Ich hab die Werbung wieder angestellt. Diese Google Earth Extension wäre ein gutes Tool für GoslarPedia. Geht das auch mit Yahoo! Maps? Gruß, BobaCartman 08:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Momentan nur mit Google-Maps. Ich hoffe demnächst auch mit OpenStreetMap. Für Yahoo-Maps haben wir noch keine Lösung. Ich bin gerade ziemlich im Stress und gleich bis Sonntag abend unterwegs: Falls ich es heute nicht mehr schaffe, hast du spätestens am Montag die Google-Maps-Extension in GoslarPedia aktiv. --Avatar 08:45, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Eingerichtet. --Avatar 09:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Nochmal Hilfe mit Skin Hallo Avatar ich brauche noch mal deine Hilfe in der OblivioWiki, ich habe damals ja den neuen anpassbaren Skin eingesetzt. Wie du schon sagtest ist die Schrift viel zu hell. Ich möchte nun das die Schrift die viel zu hell ist nun schwarz wird. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, leider hab ich zu wenig Zeit und zu wenig Wissen für den Skin. danke schon mal. mfg --BanjoTooie 09:07, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wiki und Verlinkung ::Hallo Avatar, :ich frag jetzt nochmal, wie das jetzt ist, mit dem französischen Spellbinder-Wiki, ob die Adresse fr.spellbinder.wikia.com geht, weil das mit ::dem de ging ja auch. :Und als nächstes: ::Kannst du mir sagen, wie das mit den Seitenverlinkungen zum englischen, bzw. anderssprachigen Wiki mit selbem Thema funktioniert, weil ich würde :gerne das deutsche und englische Spellbinder-Wiki verlinken, wenn es dann so weit ist, aber ich habe leider keinen blassen schimmer, wie man das ::genau anstellt. Bracht man dafür eine spezielle Vorlage, oder so?!? :--Ashka Harley 16:00, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC)